Still Water
by LilyEvans098
Summary: Everyone's dead, it's only us left. A mystical sea monster has killed everyone and is drowning the land, only the United States is left. In 6 weeks it will be gone. We are all that's left. Me & Pie is Charming made this! Just a fun random story!
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for fun by me and my friend Pie is charming! Hope you like it!**

**Still Water **

Prologue:

Things have turned out to be the worst. Everyone's dead, it's only us left. A mystical sea monster has killed everyone and is drowning the land, only the United States is left. In 6 weeks it will be gone. We are all that's left. The creature and its minions are gaining on us. We must survive.

Intro to Cassandra:

Hi! My names Cassandra! I have no idea why I'm so happy considering the fact that there are no more people on this planet anymore. Maybe it's because I just got away from these giant blobs that are out to kill me!(they're the sea monster's minions) Well since this is an introduction to me, I should say what I look like, I guess. I'm tall and have straight, black hair and green eyes. I'm probably going to be killed, but I'm taking pride in being the last human on Earth. That's all for now so bye! I hope I live for another chapter!

Kendra POV:

My name is Kendra for the past 2 weeks the continents have disappeared, the North America is the only one left. My brother James and I have gone to theemo side. It sorta helps since we are the only people left and a giant sea monster is after us and his minions. Well maybe not so much help as calms my mind. It's the year 2463 and we have no supplies to save us. We are all alone. It's up to us. We are all that's left.

James POV:

My sister and I have been spotted by the blobs and are now running for our lives.

"Oh, look it's a warehouse. Go in there." Kendra said.

"Ok, but they are gaining on us."

"Thank God I grabbed this laser gun from the last place we hid."

"You've had a gun this entire time?" I asked.

"Yeah, but its nuclear powered and there isn't much juice left in it."

"Shoot at them NOW! "

"Ok." She then started shooting and killing them. We ran into the warehouse. Thank the God it was a food warehouse.

"There's food in here." Kendra said.

"Yeah, but look at the expiration date."

"Ugh. It's five years past, but at least it's food." Kendra said as she started to eat the crackers.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra POV:

Ok what is wrong with this picture? I got away from the blobs and head back to my warehouse; I'm planning on doing something to celebrate, maybe eating one of the not expired foods that I have hidden.

I'm about to walk in and I hear voices. Am I hallucinating or is there someone in MY warehouse? I grab my half dead, nuclear gun and preparing for another blob attack I yell, "what are you doing in my warehouse? I've been here for a while so OUT!"

Chapter 4 (Kendra)-

So now this creepy "girl" is yelling at us to leave. What's the deal with that? She says to get out.

"How do we know it's yours? Does it have your name on it?" I asked.

"Actually there is a plate right here." Weird girl said. I looked over to where she pointed.

This Warehouse Belongs to Cassandra Agendby order of the high order of awesome people.

Rachel Wilkinson

"See I told you. Rachel gave me this and signed this plaque. NOW LEAVE!" Weird girl whose name is apparently Cassandra said.

"Wait. Can we work together? We are the only humans left alive." James asked.

"NO! I WANT TO BE THE LAST HUMAN ON EARTH! GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" Cassandra yelled at us.

"But I don't want to die that way. We have to save the Earth and kill the Evil Sea monster." James stated.

Chapter 5(Cassandra):

"Well maybe you guys will die in the process" I said. _NO ONE beats me!_

"Ok then, do you know anything about the monster or the blobs?" James asked.

"Well I've heard about some alien named Esmeralda Mán. I think that she is the Head Chief of the High Order of the Blobs." I said.

"There are a lot of high orders around here." Kendra remarked.

"And low orders. I'm in a middle order called The Middle Order of Slightly Less Awesome People then the High Order of Awesomeness or the MOSLAPHOA."

"That's a mouthful" James rudely commented.

"You're lucky we're allies right now." I said.


End file.
